Computer generated images and graphic designs have become increasingly complex. Computer users, graphic designers and illustrators have used various tools to produce a variety of effects in computer generated images. For example, graphic designers often create artwork containing objects filled with predefined gradients in which blending of colors create surface effects on rendered objects.
Typically, gradients are predefined within a vector-based illustration application and a user may select from a list of such predefined gradients. The selected predefined gradient may be applied to an object of interest by the user such that the object may be filled with the selected gradient. Also, a user may create a gradient fill by defining specific colors at specific points on the gradient fill. To accomplish this task, the user selects a color and assigns the selected color to one portion of a gradient and selects a second color and assigns the second color to another portion of the gradient.
However, the creation of a gradient fill by manually assigning colors can be tedious, especially if multiple colors are desired. Also, if a pattern of colors is obtained from an external source, there is no way for a user to efficiently create a gradient fill that simulates the pattern from the external source.